


Actaeon's Curse

by oktizen



Series: Spirit Animals [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BAMF Stiles, F/M, Greek Mythology - Freeform, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Possession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 08:39:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8743009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oktizen/pseuds/oktizen
Summary: The aftermath of Stiles' big reveal not only leaves the pack surprised but might've awoken a curse long forgotten.





	

Despite my many attempt at avoiding the inevitable - well let's just say it is inevitable for a reason. Which is why I found myself in the middle of the woods the day after my big reveal. The sun was above us and very bright. The pack, including Mr. Argent and Deaton, were all across from me while I shift my weight between my feet. I was watching as the others explain to the two older men what exactly they can remember from last night. I was waiting anxiously from the side. From Mr. Argent’s furrowed brows I could tell that he is still can’t believe what he was hearing. Deaton. I couldn’t really tell. Then as one they all turn my way.

“Is what they’re saying true, Stiles?” Mr. Argent asks.

I nodded while kicking at dirt. “For the most part, yeah.”

“Deaton, have you heard of anything like this before?” Derek asks.

The vet look turn inquisitive while he looks through his memory for anything similar to what the pack told him. “There are many incidents of humans being in possession of spirits of animals. Either born into it, like kitsunes and werewolves, or cursed such as kanimas and werejaguars. But never have I heard one where a single person holding onto more than one animals.”

“It’s because my gift is both,” I interrupted. When I knew I had their attentions, I continued. “Are you familiar with Actaeon’s curse?” While everybody else pretty much held some sort of confusion on their face, Deaton, Mr. Argent, and Peter wore shock all over theirs.

Lydia recovered quickly to her senses. “Wait, what is that?” she asks when she notices the three men’s expression.

As if on autopilot, Deaton began to explain. “Actaeon was a greek hunter and hero until his tragic end.” This caught the other's’ attention. I just look on, already knowing the story. “Actaeon, while traveling, came upon the goddess of the hunt, Artemis, bathing. Whether it was an accident or not, she was enraged. So in her scorn she cursed Actaeon into a stag. Unfortunately for Actaeon his hunting dogs didn’t recognized him.”

“The hunter became the hunted,” Mr. Argent supplies which made everybody even more worried.

“But wouldn’t Actaeon’s scent might’ve made them know,” Isaac asks while trying to comprehend the information he was just given.

I just shook my head. “Curses can be iffy like that. While Athena’s cursed did in fact physically turned him into a stag it was his spirit that matter. The reason the dogs couldn’t smell him is because he wasn’t a lycan. Animal and man weren’t separate but were one. You guys are aware of the wolf inside you. You guys can struggle with your wolves hence the full moon.”

“And you?” Boyd asks suspiciously.

“I’m different.”

“Wait how exactly do you have these powers anyway?” Scott interrupts.

“Because I’m Actaeon’s descendant.”

“But I thought you said he had died by his own dogs,” Derek says this time.

“What wasn’t really mentioned was his son before his death. To serve its true purpose, the curse moved on down to each generations.”

“Okay, you lost me,” Erica comments while everybody else nod along with her sentiment.

I closed my eyes while trying to gather my thoughts. “Artemis was a cruel huntress with a deep hate of men. Her virginity was sacred to her. So the curse made all the men along my line a prey, like the stag. Every men on my mom’s side barely made it to thirty before death took its toll.”

“But wait,” Allison interjected. “Last night you weren’t just any animals but predators in particular.”

A smile slowly made its way onto my face. “That was actually my great-granddad. He lived to his early seventies before he croaked. Literally apparently. He left a journal about his experiences with this gift. How he learned of it as a curse to how he wanted to turn it into a gift. Because of his journals I was able to actually use my powers.”

“So how do these ‘powers’ actually work?” the elder Argent asks skeptically. “You said that you’re different from lycans, or weres. But how different?”

“Werewolves are humans whom are given or born with a inner wolf that at any moment can take over. No offense but you guys are more prone to impulsive behavior even without the moon up. You are also easily agitated. Your wolves can basically dominates.”

“And you?”

“Like I said. These animals are nothing more than spirits or astral projections of animals that I can call on anytime to use.”

“And where exactly do these animals come from and where do they stay?” Deaton asks intrigue.

“They come from usually something traumatic that impacted my life. And for where they stay.” I took off my jacket and then proceed to take off my shirt. I didn’t care for modesty at the moment because I know that I have a fit body - but that besides the point. On full display was the tattoos on the upper half of my body. On my sternum was a fox’s head; starting beneath my right pec was a tall standing gorilla; the chameleon tattoo was wrap around my right bicep; on my right shoulder was the image of a roaring lion’s head. Making a one-eighty, I showed them my falcon tattoo: it was a pair of wings spread wide between my shoulder blades with a beak in between said wings.

Deciding to show off I concentrated on flying. Within a second a falcon’s screech echoes through the Preserve while a large blue falcon spread its wings. It flapped one before disappearing. At the same time I began to float off of the ground. I turn back to the while floating towards them. Landing in front of the pack I gave them a cocky smirk.

“What ya guys think?”

Erica gave a low whistle while eyeing me up and down. This got growls from both Boyd and Peter. Ignoring them I look towards everybody else to see what they think. It was Derek that broke the silence.

“I want to see this myself.” This got me confused.

“What do you-”

“I second that,” Mr. Argent agrees. “This is a new development no hunter or supernatural being ever witnessed. We can observe you to see how powerful you really are.”

Jackson scoffed from his spot by a tree. “Stilinski? Powerful? I must be in a parallel world for that to happen.”

“You know what Jackson?” I ask while staring him in the eyes. “How about you actually do something rather than just instigating? What all bark and no bite? Pup?”

“Excuse me?” he hisses while his eyes turn an electric blue. At this moment everybody else began backing away to a safe distance. “What did you just say?”

“You heard me? Do something for once by yourself, dog,” I sneer.

Without a second to blink Jackson rush at me, pushing me into a tree with a hand around my throat. It didn’t help that I was shirtless when my back came into contact with the the bark. Over his shoulder, I could see the pack trying to hold themselves back, some more than others. Still with his electric blue eyes, Jackson snarls, “Want to repeat that again?”

Gasping for air I whisper back, “Don’t hold back.”

Amber met electric blue when a gorilla roar shook the entire forest. Planting my hands on his shoulders, I kneed the blonde in his gut. With him winded I grabbed his still outstretched hand, swung both of us until his arm was behind him. Placing a foot on his back I kick out, sending him to the ground. Stepping around him I look at the pack. “Anybody else?”

At first everybody else seemed hesitant until Jackson made whimper behind me, igniting Derek’s wolf out. The others began to follow one by one. As if practiced Erica flanked left, Isaac and Scott right with Boyd in the middle. Derek chosed to stay a little behind. Deciding to go big I charged head first for Boyd. The gorilla made a second appearance as Boyd tries to swipe at me with his claws. Pivoting at the last second I barely dodged his claws before planting my right foot on his chest, sending the brute towards his leader.

I heard the growl before I felt claws sinking into my shoulder. Hissing at the pain I duck out of the way before they could fully sink any further. I look to see the she-wolf smirking at my misfortune. I began to crouch down while a cheetah’s growl erupts from my mouth. Glaring up at the she-wolf I took in her form before dashing at her in a blink of an eye. I managed to place two blows on her while dodging a swipe at me. She tried to take another swipe at me, but I blocked it while kicking at her left leg - putting it in an awkward angel. With no means of support, the fox appears in its blue form in front of me allowing me to do a perfect backflip while connecting me foot with Erica’s chin.

Once she fell I took flight once again but higher this time. I began to make circles above them to gain momentum before descending in a heartbeat. At such a speed I grabbed ahold of the front of Isaac’s shirt. I picked him up before swinging him in the air  again for momentum before setting him loose on Scott. The poor unexpecting boy not ready to be knock off his feet.

Turning towards the remaining spectators I quirk up a brow. “So did I make this pass the audition?”

Allison just smiled while Lydia just stared at me with an ‘are-you-kidding-me’ look. Mr. Argent and Deaton were the ones who were analyzing me. Peter had manage to pick up my shirt and jacket. I just slid my arms into my coat while swinging my shirt around my shoulder. “Thanks, Peter. Hey, why didn’t you join the fun?” At the word ‘fun’ the wolves just groan from their spots on the ground. Peter just gave me a smirk.

“I think I know a losing battle when I see one.”

“Your lost,” I said before disappearing from his sight as well as everybody else. I snuck around him before I place my hands over his eyes, losing my invincibility. “Because I still have more trick.”

“That I don’t doubt,” he chuckles. Deaton clears his throat to pull my attention towards him.

“Stiles, will you stop by my office later with any journals your great-granddad might’ve left? I would like to discuss this some more.”

“Sure, I guess,” I answer with a shrug.

Mr. Argent nods along while saying, “I’ll come along with the Bestiary to see if I might’ve missed anything.”

While everybody was making plans on what to do, the pack were unaware of the small wispy smoke making its way over to them.


End file.
